In Search for Mr Puffin
by Lilla-Kirsebaer
Summary: Denmark,Norway and Iceland are on a boat trip.When they're caught in a storm,Mr.Puffin falls overboard.They go to an island where they believe the puffin might be,and soon it turns into an adventure.Some chapters influenced by Nordic fairytales/folktales. (Sorry if characters are out of character.)
1. Chapter 1

**'ello. Okay. So the boat they are in is a yacht.**

**Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part I<strong>

A Danish boy stood on deck breathing in the breeze. Yes, this had to be one of the best way to spend a day. He turned to face the other two Nordic boys. What a perfect day for a boat ride! Don't you think so guys?"

"Yeah," the blonde hair replies while flipping a page in the book, "now let me read."

"Ice?"

"Uh-huh. Sure." The younger teen leans on the rail and looks out at the horizon. "Just perfect."

"Come on guys. Smell the ocean and soak in the sunlight."

No one replies. Not even the puffin on Iceland's shoulder. About five minutes later, Denmark breaks the silence. "Nor, what are you reading?"

"About an idiot who drags everyone to a boat ride."

Iceland adds more to the sentence, "And that idiot ruins the fun because he can't stay silent for more than five minutes."

"No way! You read the book too, Ice?"

"Ugh." Iceland rolls his eyes and leans on the rails again. _Didn't Denmark had any idea they made it __up? And-_ Iceland's thoughts are interrupted.

"Denmark..." Norway is up from his seat facing Denmark who has Norway's book in hand.

Denmark notices that Iceland is watching. "Ice! Catch!"

"Ah!" Iceland barely catches the book. "You almost hit Mr Puffin!"

"He's perfe-" Denmark ducks from Iceland's throw.

Norway catches the book. "Enough."

Giggles are heard. All three turn and see mermaids on the rocks. Denmark immediately greets them and Iceland is too surprised to say anything.

"Hello." The first mermaid respond while brushing her hair.

The second mermaid stares at them intently. "That game looked fun. Perhaps I will be able to join someday."

The third mermaid has a conversation with Denmark for a few minutes, then warns them of a storm approaching and that they should leave soon. Denmark thanks them for the warning. She leaps back into the ocean along with the other mermaid.

Only one mermaid is left and she stares directly at Iceland. "Please be careful." And she dives into the ocean.

Iceland blushes slightly and Denmark pats him hard in the back. The puffin is almost knocked over in the process and shouts in protest, "Watch it punk!"

Norway looks across. They're too far and the mainland can't be spotted. They'll never reach on time.

Iceland has noticed too. "Aren't we too far?"

"I'll try to get to land as fast as possible." Denmark reassures them.

* * *

><p>The clouds have worsen and the waves are unfriendly. What's worse is that they haven't advanced enough for land is still to far away. Soon they are caught in a storm. Denmark tries his best to steer the boat to one of the small islands he saw halfway to the coast. The boat struggles to stay afloat as the waves keep hitting it.<p>

Norway grabs on to Iceland to make sure he doesn't falls, and Iceland hugs Mr Puffin for protection. But their grip is broken when the yacht is hit hard on the side. Iceland is sliding across and is about to fall off the boat when Norway grabs him and drags him back to safety.

"Puffin overboard!" Iceland and Norway turn and see the puffin in the ocean waving both it's wings up, struggling to stay above the surface.

"Mr Puffin!" Iceland is about ready to plunge after him when he is stopped by Norway.

"Iceland!"

"Let me go!"

"No!"

"He might drown!"

"I'm sorry. We can't do anything right now..." Iceland is on the verge of tears and Norway comforts him.

"Don't worry Ice! We'll go and search for him as soon as the storm is over." Denmark gives a small smile for hope. "But for the moment- hold on tight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Hope that wasn't too confusing. Ahh, I'm not familiar about boats and sailing,etc.<strong>

**What I do now is that the yacht they have in this story is a day sailing yacht, which doesn't has a cabin.**

**Here's a link to a website .**

**(to give an idea how the yacht in the story looks like).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Search for Mr Puffin<strong>

**Part II**

The storm has stopped by now, but the sky still looks dark. Iceland, Norway and Denmark have arrived to shore on the island that is believed the puffin might be. Iceland grabs his own bag and immediately walks ahead, which Norway notices.

"Iceland. Wait."

"Don't order me around. I'm going ahead." Iceland runs off and soon disappears from sight. Norway grabs his own bag and a few other items, and heads to the same trail.

"Hey Pal! Wait for me."

"Can't. Got to catch up to my little brother."

"So I have to carry the rest of the stuffs?" There is no reply for Norway has also disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>Iceland has reached the top of the hill and sees a river below. He looks around and spots a bridge. He runs to it and stops immediately when a troll blocks the path. Iceland gasps.<p>

"You won't pass."

"W-Why not? I have to."

"You won't pass because you are my dinner."

"Dinner!" Iceland takes a step back. "But I-I won't fill you up enough."

"Doesn't make a difference."

Iceland isn't sure what to do. Then he quickly thinks of a plan; he just hopes Norway and Denmark won't mind. "Please let me pass. T-There is another who will come this way. A-And they will be taller than me and more gratifying as a feast."

"Is that so? Then pass." The troll moves aside and Iceland runs off without looking back.

About ten minutes later, the troll sees a blonde boy approaching. "He was right. You'll be more gratifying as a feast."

"..."

"Shall I have you for dinner? Or save you for a midnight snack?"

"You don't want me..."

"And why not?"

"The next one has more meat..."

"You don't say? Then pass." The troll moves aside.

"Takk (Thanks)." Norway crosses the bridge calmly.

Fifteen minutes later. "At last, you have arrived."

"Huh?" Denmark looks confused.

"You would make a tasty meal like the others who have tried to cross. No better."

Denmark eyes widened. "What have you done to Nor and Ice?" He takes out his axe and with the wooden part he knocks the troll.

The troll tumbles down to the river, and a huge splash is heard.

Denmark sees shoe prints on the bridge. "Hey. Those are definitely Nor's. And if Nor crossed, than Iceland crossed too!" He lifts his axe in the air. "Soon we shall be reunited!"

**End of Part II**

* * *

><p><strong>Influencedbased on "_The Three Billy-Goats Who Went Up into the Hills to_ _Get Fat_." I think there are other similar stories; some countries have their own version.**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**'ello again. Sorry for the lateness ^-^;**

**(I had the script but hadn't had time to convert it to story format)**

**Hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Search for Mr Puffin<strong>

**Part III**

Iceland hoped that Denmark and Norway crossed the bridge safely. He had been wondering around for a while now and he still hadn't found Mr Puffin. He spots a mail box. Strange, he hasn't seen any house yet. When he opens it it's all dusty and empty. He sits on the wooden fence to rest.

"Hello boy. Are you lost?"

"Ah!" Iceland immediately stands up. "No, not at all."

The dairymaid smiles. "It's going to rain again. Would you like to take shelter at my place? It's not very far from here."

Iceland starts blushing. "Oh...um, thanks. But I-I have to...uh-"

"He has to search for a puffin before it rains." Norway stands next to his little brother. "And your petticoat is showing."

"Oh my." She fixes it. "Thank you. So you're looking for a puffin?"

Iceland nods, his blush slowly disappearing now that his brother is here.

"You'll find a puffin on the other side of this forest behind me.

Iceland's eyes brightens up. "Nore! We must be getting closer now."

"Yes...closer." He didn't want to tell him that it was a few days journey through the forest and that there would most likely be obstacles.

"Thank-" Iceland sees the dairymaid gone. "Where did she go?"

"She vanished."

"What! What do you mean?"

"She wasn't an ordinary human. She was a Huldra.

Iceland looks puzzled. "How can you be so sure?"

"Her cow tail was peeking from under her skirt."

"Wha- Let's just continue before it rains."

"First put on the rain coat."

Norway and Iceland enter the forest. They have been traveling for half an hour when it begins to rain. Well, they might as well stop to rest. As soon as they find shelter that is, plus it will give time for Denmark to catch up.

"Look Nore. A cave."

"Good. Next let's find wood that's dry enough for a fire."

They set their stuffs down at the entrance of the cave. Iceland spots some wood that hasn't gotten wet from the rain yet and runs back out, a few feet ahead. Norway follows but freezes when he spots a hut further ahead, partly hidden by some trees. He didn't noticed it before. "Iceland, wait."

* * *

><p>Denmark arrives by the empty mail box and wooden fence. "Nor! Ice! Where are you?" He sits down on the fence to rest. Luckily he had a rain coat on to keep dry. "When am I going to catch up with those two?"<p>

"Good afternoon."

Denmark jumps. "Oh. Hello. You surprised me."

The dairymaid points to the forest. "Your friends are in there."

"The forest?" He faces the forest. "Hey thanks- where did she go?"

A yell is heard from inside the forest.

"That's Iceland! Don't worry guys, I'm coming!" Denmark charges into the forest.

**~End of Part III~**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading ^-^<strong>

**Okay. So I had to do research for this.**

**Huldra is from the Scandanavian folklore, but can be found in other countries such as Germany (which is known as the Holda). "The Huldra is stunningly beautiful but from the back she is hollow like an old tree trunk and she has an animal's tail. In Norway, the huldra has often been described as a typical dairymaid, wearing the clothes of a regular farm girl, although somewhat more dazzling or prettier than most girls." Definition from a website. If you want to know more just search for it online; there are more details. Like how some consider huldra dangerous and others friendly, or that she appears suddenly out of rain and mist. Yeah, each website I went to had different information.**


	4. Chapter 4

Very sorry for the lateness. I'll try to update a lot sooner.

* * *

><p><strong>In Search for Mr. Puffin<strong>

**Part IV**

The wood lays scattered around Iceland as he had stumbled backwards in fright. Norway is a few feet away, his expression that of

worry. And the troll stands just a few paces away from Iceland. It was as though time was frozen, except for the rain that continued

to pour and made the ground muddy. It's been a long time since Norway has seen a troll this huge.

"Ahhh!" The troll had aimed a rock at Iceland, which he barely jumped out of the way.

Norway starts running towards his brother, "Quick! Get behind me."

Iceland gets up and starts running towards him when the troll takes another aim.

"Watch out!"

Iceland flings himself to the side. Norway finally reaches him, grabs him by the hand, and they both start running towards the

cave. He could feel the ground shaking, meaning the troll was running behind them. But when the shaking stopped and he heard

a crack, he turned. Norway immediately shoves Iceland.

"Nore!" Iceland realized what had happened. Norway had noticed that the troll had ripped a chunk of the tree (with the branches

attached) and had shoved him out of the way. But now Norway was stuck underneath it. "Are you okay!?" Iceland tries to pull it away

but it's too heavy. "Nore, Nore! Answer me."

The troll approaches and Iceland desparately tries to free his brother. It's no use, the troll is already reaching for Norway. He breaks off

one of the weaker branches and wacks the troll's hand. "Leave onii-chan alone! I won't let you eat him." Iceland stands in front of Norway,

still grasping the branch in his shaky hands.

The troll looks annoyed and pulls the branch up as high as possible. Iceland holds on to the branch for dear life. "I'm not scared of you!"

Well, he actually was feeling very frightened.

The troll shakes the branch twice. "Ah!" He could feel the branch starting to break. The troll shakes it a third time and the branch snaps.

He's falling, knowing that it would be very painful once he hits the ground. But instead he falls into firm arms. It was Nisse that caught

him and set him down.

"Iceland are you hurt?" Norway was sitting down, he had a scratch on his leg though. His Nisse had removed the chunk of tree.

Iceland shook his head and hugged Norway as Nisse stood in front of both of them. The troll was know deciding on whether the

Nisse was a threat or not.

"HEY! Pick on someone your own size!" Denmark stood with his arms crossed.

Norway's eyes widened, "Denmark! Get out of here, run!"

"I'm not leaving you guys here."

The troll turns to face Denmark. And Denmark takes his axe out. "CHARGEEEEEEEE!

Both clash, a fight has started. Norway wanted to send in Nisse, but Denmark might end up getting hurt too. After a couple of

minutes the troll manages to pull Denmark's axe and throws it into a tree. Denmark falls, but quickly gets back up. He sees his axe a

few yards away.

"Denmark!" Norway picks up a wood and flings it at the troll for distraction.

"Dan!" Iceland wasn't sure what to do.

The troll approaches them again, Norway shields Iceland, and Nisse stays in defense mode. The troll gives a deep, loud laughter.

"Stop rigth there!" Denmark had retrieved his axe.

The troll turns.

"If you dare hurt them you shall feel my wrath!" He looks up at the sky quickly, "I'm warning you. Now stand back!"

As his axe hit the ground, the lightning struck at the same time. The troll takes a step back and hesitates.

"You heard me!" He strikes with the axe again as the lightning appears.

The troll turns completely around and runs away deeper into the forest.

"Yeah! Aren't I the coolest?" He walked over to them. "Nor! Did you miss me? Oww! What was that for?"

Norway had flung a piece of wood at him. "Idiot. You could have gotten hurt."

"Could of. But I didn't." He notices the scratch on Norway's leg. "You're hurt."

"I'm perfectly fine."

Denmark sees the worry on Iceland's face. At least Iceland is well. He looks back at Norway.

"What."

Without answering, Denmark picks up Norway.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"No." He turns to Iceland, "I saw a cabin along the way. It's probably a better shelter."

Iceland gulps, "And the troll?"

Norway answers, "Don't worry. The troll won't come back as long as there is lightning. Now put me down Denmark. I said

I was perfectly fine!"

"No." He continues walking.

Iceland smiles, it's rare to see Norway fluster. And it was funny how Denmark sounded like a 5 year old.

~End of Part IV~

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Teehee, Iceland called him Onii-chan, but Norway never heard.

Also, from the research it mentioned the trolls that live in lonely huts in the forest are the most dangerous. And it also mentions

that there is a Scandinavian folk belief that lightning frightens away trolls and may be late a late reflection of the god Thor's role

in fighting such beings.


	5. Chapter 5

**In Search for Mr. Puffin**

**Part V**

Iceland stood by the window, watching the downpour (of rain). They had all changed into dry clothes by now,

and the empty cabin was a good shelter from the rain. Of course they had to clean a little; there was so much dust.

"You shouldn't be that close to the window during a thunderstorm."

Iceland glared at Norway, "I'm not 5 anymore."

"You're still my little brother."

"You guys, help me set up the chimney," Denmark whined.

Norway rolled up his sleeves and walked over to the chimney. He took out a couple of matches, and set some paper

on fire. After a while, he poked the fire to make sure it continued spreading. Denmark meanwhile was preparing their

meal. Iceland wished he could do something useful. He felt bad; it was all his fault that Norway got hurt. And he

wasn't able to save Mr. Puffin either. Was Mr. Puffin still alive? What if he drowned in the ocean? If that's the case,

then searching is a waste of time. No, whether Mr. Puffin is alive or not, he must see with his own eyes.

"Here." Norway handed him a slice of bread. "The meal might take a while until it's ready."

Iceland gladly took it. He had forgotten how hungry he was; when was the last time they ate?

Norway sat next to him. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You say that, but your eyes are saying something else."

Iceland stayed silent.

Norway stood up. "Well, if you want to speak I'll be over by our bags." He walked off.

Iceland sighed and went over to the window. "Hang in there Mr. Puffin. Wherever you are."

"Lets' set up our sleeping bags next to each other! We'll be warmer." Denmark happily announced. They had just

finished eating a warm meal and their stomachs were satisfied enough. "Ice, you can sleep in the middle."

Iceland shook his head. "No way. This isn't a slumber party."

"It's surviving skills. At least sleep close to the fire," stated Norway.

As soon as they both set up their sleeping bags, Iceland dragged his sleeping bag near theirs; just a couple of inches away.

"Good night."

"Good night."

There was no reply from Denmark since he was already sound asleep.

* * *

><p>Iceland woke up to the sound of Norway's panicked voice. He looked out the window half-sleeply, it was still dark.<p>

"What's going on?"

"It's Denmark."

"Huh?" Iceland sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

"It must be Mara." Norway started shaking Denmark.

The realization finally sank in, and Iceland sprang out of bed. He caught a glimpse of long, dark hair. Then he saw a pair of eyes

staring at him from a dark corner of the room. He shivered as it disappeared.

* * *

><p>Denmark gulped a whole cup of water. "Sorry for scaring you guys and-ow!"<p>

Norway had thrown a pillow at him. "Just go to sleep already." All trace of panick had disappeared from him.

Denmark obeyed and slid into his sleeping bag. Norway went to check on the fire before he went back to sleep.

Iceland sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Then he dragged his sleeping bag closer to them. He curled up inside his sleeping

bag and tightly closed his eyes. But he couldn't sleep. He uncurled and turned towards Norway. He grabbed Norway's sleeve

and felt safer. Safe enough to finally sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>'ello. Thanks for reading and for the reviews ^-^<strong>

**Sorry for the lateness. But since it's almost winter break, I was able to finish this chapter. And I hope I'll be able**

**to write a few more chapters during the break. Ahh, this chapter was difficult for me to figure out how to write.**

**I wanted to include Mara, but I didn't find enough information...thus, there isn't much description on that scene.**

**Mara is "a wrath said to cause nightmares and sleep paralysis" according to the sources; that's pretty much what**

**I was able to find. Feel free to correct or add information for others. **


	6. Chapter 6

**In Search for Mr. Puffin**

**Part VI**

It was a perfectly, fresh early morning. Even the sun was starting to rise. Well, they couldn't see the sun because of all the trees in their surroundings. But they could still see a bit of the sunlight squeezing between the trees.

It was a nice change. For the past few days, it has been raining non-stop. Or rather, there had been a rainstorm with thunder included. On top of that, it had been windy too. So windy that they could hear the howling of the wind and the continuous chattering of the windows. Despite having no choice but to wait out the storm in the cabin, they were perfectly fine. The thunder had provided them protection from the troll's return.

Because of the turnout of events, they were behind in their search for Mr. Puffin. At least by now Norway was well enough to travel. They had already packed and were ready to leave. Iceland rolled his eyes as Denmark continued to fuss over Norway. The Dane meant well, but sometimes he could be a little annoying.

"Denmark. Just lead the way already." Norway's patience was beginning to run short, so Denmark obeyed.

* * *

><p>Iceland was trying his best to keep up with them. He didn't want to ask for a break, even though he was already feeling tired. He wouldn't want them to think that he couldn't handle this. But his bags were starting to feel heavy.<p>

Everytime one of them turned back to check on him, he would straighten up and tell them he was fine. He had lost track of how much they have walked, and he had no clue what time of day it was. Surely they had to stop soon for a break? Or were they seriously thinking of walking as much as possible until the sunlight disappeared? The fog that had appeared wasn't helping much; it slowed them down a bit for they didn't want to get lost.

Soon enough, Norway and Denmark had to continuously wait for Iceland each time he started falling behind. This made him feel terrible and useless. In fact, he wished he could be as strong as both of them.

When Norway thought that they couldn't continued this way and that his brother indeed was tired, he announced that they should take a break. They set their bags down, and Iceland immediately sat down. After struggling to open his water bottle, he took big gulps. Denmark grinned and patted him in the back, "Slow down there."

Iceland almost choked. "What are you trying to do!? Kill me?"

"Sorry about that."

After a while, they continued walking. The whole time Denmark was talking. Until he crashed into something. "Geez, this fog is so thick that I didn't see this tree."

"No. You just weren't paying attention." Norway set his backpack down. "But we should probably wait here."

"I'm going to explore a bit." Iceland grabbed a fruit.

"Just don't wander too far." Norway replied.

Iceland took a bite out of the apple as he explored. The dried leaves crunched and the twigs snapped in every step he took. He could hear the river a bit; it sounded calm. There wasn't much to explore, since the fog wouldn't allow him to see much. He was going to head back when he heard another noise. As he stood still, he could hear more snapping of twigs. The closer it sounded, the more scared he felt.

Then the sound stopped. He was too scared to move. He couldn't tell if it was another person, or some sort of animal. What if it was neither and it was another troll!? Or even worse! Or perhaps he was becoming too paranoid and it was actually a bunny or a snake. Wait, no... a snake would still be a horror. He could run back to were Norway and Denmark where. But what if he couldn't make it to there quick enough?

Then he would have to yell for help. Except, what if they didn't reach him on time to help? Yelling would only expose his spot to whatever was out there. At least the fog helped him stay hidden. Though it might not be of help for long.

* * *

><p><strong>~End of Part VI~<strong>

**Sorry for the lateness! And thanks for reading! (:**

**I hope I will have time to write the next chapter and post it soon.**

**And thanks so much for the review and the advices! I hope I have improved at least a bit.**


End file.
